elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Borgakh the Steel Heart
Borgakh is a character found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She is an orc who lives in the orc stronghold of Mor Khazgur, west of Solitude and north of Markarth and is the daughter of Chief Larak. She is a potential follower of the Dragonborn and with the Amulet of Mara, she can be married. Borgakh is first encountered by the Dragonborn, either using the training dummy in front of Larak's Longhouse or being inside the house itself. Once approached she expresses her envy towards the Dragonborn who unlike her can travel wherever and whenever they wish. She explains she will soon be of age and by tradition will be married to one of the orc chiefs from another stronghold. To that end she trains so that she may offer her strength to the other tribe while her own people will receive good trade in return, thus benefiting both tribes. When the Dragonborn asks for Borgakh's opinion on the matter she will confess that she actually feels caged. She admits that while she once looked forward to meeting new people and seeing new places when being of age, she no longer feels the same way about it. Furthermore she elaborates on that it is the chieftain who actually chooses which chief she will have to marry and that she still has no idea who that will be. If the Dragonborn requests Borgakh to become a follower she will at first decline, stating that despite her feelings she will follow the traditions of her people and that she does not want to shame her ancestors. However, after further persuasion (or through paying off her dowry) she will choose to follow the Dragonborn after all, quoting that Malacath also teaches the Orcs to follow their own fate. When Borgakh becomes a follower, she will confess her feelings for the Dragonborn when the latter is wearing an amulet of Mara, calling them strong and clever while declaring marriage feels right this time. After the wedding ceremony is over she will remark that Nord weddings are vastly different from Orc weddings, observing that Nord weddings involve less blood and violence. Follower Borgakh comes well-equipped with Steel Plate Armor or Orcish Armor, depending on the Dragonborn's level on first meeting. She has an Orcish Sword and an Orcish Bow, and a Staff of Lightning Bolts (level-dependent). Borgakh primarily uses a sword and shield making her a good tank if well equipped. She will not use the bow unless the enemy is out of range. Surprisingly she is also good at sneaking, making her slightly more versatile. Upon dismissing her, she will return to her home at Mor Khazgur. Trivia *Borgakh's skill, health, stamina, and magika levels are completely identical to that of another Orc follower Ogol. *Sometimes, she will use a full set of Orcish armor (except for the helm) by default. **If she is married, the default Steel Plate Armor (plus gauntlets and boots) can be bought from her general store, forcing the hidden Orcish Armor to be equipped. **The hidden Orcish Armor counts towards her carry weight, forcing her to have less carry space as a follower (unless the method for removing the default armor above is used). *After reaching level 100 in pickpocketing, the player may take off the set of Orcish armor. *Borgakh remains a part of the Orc faction. As a result, while tolerating attacks on ordinary citizens in Skyrim, attacking any Orc in their outpost will trigger an arrest/fine conversation, even if Borgakh follows you or is your spouse. *The relation between Borgakh and her father Chief Larak is set to 'rival', probably as a result of being married off to another Chief. *If Chief Larak dies, Borgakh will disappear, leaving her unable to be married. Quotes *"My blood's calm; I prefer it boiling." *"You have a grim look." *"Fine. Let's trade then." *"Lead us to our next task." Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (First appearance) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Orsimer Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers